Apologies
by EclareDegrassi
Summary: Fitz shows up at my door in the puring rain, so me being the saint I am, I let him in. Things spiral out of control from there. Flare! Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: Rated M for sexual content. Slightly OOC characters.

Summary: Fitz shows up at my door in the pouring rain, so me being the saint I am, let him in. Things spiral out of control from there. Flare! Two-shot!

A/N: There aren't nearly enough Flare stories, now I find this quite infuriating, so I've decided to stop complaining about it and make a Flare story. And I'm probably going to be writing a lot more because I just found out I can submit stories from my phone and I use my phone a lot more than my computer.

"Alli, relax... I'm sure your brother will calm down soon enough!" I told my friend for the umpteenth time that night.

"I guess... so are you and Eli still on a break?"

"Yeah..." I responded. Me and Eli have been on a break for while now, I thought I just needed some space, but now I'm starting to think things just aren't going to work out.

"Clare! How much space do you need?"

"I don't think we're going to get back together."

"Have you told HIM that?"

"No, there's still a small chance for us."

"Clare, I honestly think-" Ding dong!

"Hold on Alli, someone's at the door." I said interrupting her. I opened the door and stepped back slightly not wanting to get drenched from the rain.

"Fitz?" I questioned completely confused and kind of scared. "A-alli I gotta go!" I said into the phone before hanging up and letting the phone drop to the ground.

Me and Fitz seemed to be in a staring contest for what seemed like an eternity until he finally broke the silence. "I'm sorry!" he blurted out. "For everything. For Vegas Night, for bullying your boyfriend, for blackmailing you, I-i'm sorry okay? I was an ass and I know it. I screwed up..." he continued to ramble like this.

"Fitz..." I said under my breath completely taken aback by his statement. But he continued to ramble repeating things he's already said to trying to get his point across. He seemed... nervous. "It's okay..." I said, but he continued to go on and on, his eyes locked on the ground. "Fitz!" I said a little louder causing him to jerk his head up. "It's okay... I forgive you." I smiled up at him and he smiled back. We continued gazing at each other. He has blue eyes... I've never noticed that before. His eyes are much softer than I remember them.

"Hey Clare?"

"Yeah?"

"Mind if I come in? I'm getting a little cold."

"Oh! Of course!" I stepped out of the way so he could come in. I let him sit down on the couch not caring if he got it wet or not.

"So how's Eli been? Haven't seen him since I got back."

"Um... me and him are on a break right now..." I said nervously, still a little unsure of me and Eli's status,

"Oh?" he said arching an eyebrow. "I was unaware of this changed relationship." I was a little curious as to what Fitz was thinking so I sat down RIGHT next to him on the couch so my own clothes were getting a little damp because our skin was now in contact.

"Do you maybe want me to throw those clothes in the dryer?" I asked.

"Um... maybe just my sweatshirt, I don't want to be a burden."

"Trust me Fitz, you're not a burden."

He rolled his eyes before taking off his sweatshirtl I blushed noticing he didn't have a t-shirt or something underneath. He was so toned! I bit my bottom lip and looked away trying not to stare. "Here," he said holding it out to me. I took it from him and got up from the couch. I went to throw the sweatshirt in the dryer and quickly returned. "Thanks." he said once I got back. "I really appreciate you doing that for me." I sat back down next to him on the couch.

"It's no problem, really." I said placing a hand on his knee. He look down at where my hand rested on his knee and back up to my face. He reached down and took my hand off his knee and interlaced our fingers.

He began playing with my fingers. "So what are you and Emo-boy's chances of getting back together?" he asked looking into my eyes.

"It's Eli, and I don't think we are going to get back together, honestly."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah..." I replied with a sigh.

"Clare I'm going to tell you something and hope you don't freak out."

"Okay.." I replied. My curiousity has been sparked.

"Look... the reason I hate Eli so much... it's because I'm a little jealous. I mean, he has the one thing I want most in this world." he said looking down at the ground.

"And... what's that?" I asked.

He looked up at me into my eyes. "You." he said looking at me for any kind of reaction.

"Fitz, I-I had no idea.."

"Of course you didn't, you were too preoccupied with Eli to notice what's right in front of you, me. I want you Clare." Our faces were inches apart now.

"I'm so sorry, Fitz. I should have realized sooner... I-I want you too." I said leaning in a little closer so that I could feel his shaky breaths against my skin.

"R-really?" I nodded my head in response. Fitz closed the gap betwe kissed my lips with so much passion. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he slid his tongue into my mouth. I let out a slightly loud moan. Good thing my parents aren't here. I let my hands run wild exploring every inch of his muscular body. His lips moved to my neck licking and nibbling. His mouth felt incredible against my skin.

My purity ring felt like it was about to burn a hole into my finger. Fitz was making me want to give up everything to him. Really, really bad. I contemplated whether or not to let my hormones get the best of me. When he suddenly bit down into the juncture between my neck and shoulder I decided to follow my instincts and see where it takes me.

My hands somehow made there way down to his belt buckle. I ventured my hand down a little lower and blushed feeling his erection through his soaking wet jeans. "Clare!" he gasped. "Wh-what are you doing?" he asked with panic in his tone.

"D-don't you want this?" I asked worried. Great, he probably thinks I'm some sort of slut or something.

"Of course, but do you?"

"Yes, I want you Fitz, badly."

END OF FIRST CHAPTER!

I'm such a tease. But I honestly think I've really developed as a writer by reading other fanfics and figuring out what I like and don't like about them. I'm quite satisfied with this and I feel it's some of my best work. Guess I'm finally over my writer's block! YAY!

NOW REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: Rated M for sexual content. Slightly OOC characters.**

**Summary: Fitz shows up at my door in the pouring rain, so me being the saint I am, let him in. Things spiral out of control from there. Flare! Two-shot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or anything related to it**.

**Okay, I'm used to not getting a lot of reviews n my one-shots or two-shots, but REALLY? TWO REVIEWS! I was really disappointed. And when I first posted the first chapter I started considering making this a full story, you know, to show how Eli reacts and what not... but when I saw I only got two reviews I realized that it probably wouldn't work as a full story anyways.**

Fitz' POV:

"I want you Fitz, badly." Clare said.

"A-are you sure?" I stuttered.

"Positive." she responded.

I'm not gonna lie, it felt great to have Clare tell me she wants me. I felt my pants grow tighter just by looking at her. The things this girl does to me...

I couldn't take it any longer, I leaned in and poured all of my feelings for her into one kiss. I didn't hesitate in slipping my tongue into her mouth and she responded to my kiss with just as much desperation. I snaked my hand under her shirt. Her skin was so creamy and smooth. I moved my lips down to her neck and let my tongue find her jugular vein. I bit down on it and sucked. She moaned and I felt my erection straining against my pants.

I open-mouth kissed her neck loving the tiny moans that managed to escape her perfectly plump lips. I cupped her cheeked and slammed my lips into hers. I grabbed her hips in a painful grip. I struggled to maintain my self-control, I wanted nothing more than to rip her clothes off and have my way with her, but I won't. Not yet anyways...

I pulled away and examined her neck. I left a dark, red hickey. I smirked,

satisfied I left my mark on her. Her hands traced lines over my six-pack before grabbing my biceps and squeezing them. I shifted so I could assist her in taking her shirt off. The pervert in me was screaming to attack her breasts, but I was scared of being too agressive. I cautiously reached up and cupped her breasts through her bra giving them a gentle squeeze. She moaned and it was music to my ears.

I felt her tiny hands grasp my belt buckle frantically trying to undo them. I helped her out kicking off my shoes and pulling down my pants leaving nothing but my boxers which were sticking to my skin making my erection that much more noticable. I reached around Clare's back and undid her bra clasp. I gazed at her hungrily before unbuttoning her jeans and pulling down the zipper with my teeth.

Once her jeans had joined the rest of our clothes on the floor I started rubbing her through her silky panties. "God, Clare you're so wet!" I told her causing her to turn scarlet red. I placed a kiss at the waistband of her panties before pulling them down. I gulped loudly. I am SO turned on right now, it's not even funny. I rubbed her clit, fast. I've been with enough girls to know what they like. I cautiously slid a finger into her drenched hole. She's so tight! She cried out in pain. Oh no, I probably hurt her.

"You alright babe?" I asked kissing her on the lips.

"F-fine..." she replied. I slowly started moving my finger in and out of her knowing that if I get the pain out of the way now it'll make things easier later on.

"Mhm..." she moaned, I took this as a sign it no longer hurt and added another finger. I thrust them in and out faster as she moaned. The pain is gone, I've already broken the membrane that comes with being a virgin. I pulled my fingers out of her not wanting her to orgasm just yet.

Her hands immediately went to the drenched waistband of my boxers hurriedly pulling them down past my ankles.

I positioned the swollen head of my cock at her entrance and slowly pushed in. We both moaned at the intrusion. I started a slow rythm going in and out loving the pleased moans that came from her.

"Faster..." she whispered. I complied moving my hips faster. "Fuck! Fitz!" she yelled. God, she has no idea how long I've wanted to hear her scream my name like that.

"Clare..." I moaned.

"Oh! Fitz!" she yelled as her walls clenched around my dick. My name was spilling from her lips like a chant until she finally orgasmed, squirting me in the process.

I pulled out of her before my orgasm came. I wasn't wearing a condom and the last thing I wanted was to get her pregnant. I began stroking my cock as fast as I could until I cummed all over her stomach her name on my lips.

I laid back on the couch which now smelled like sex and sweat. Clare fell back onto my chest and I gladly pulled her into my arms. Clare grabbed my hand placing something into my hands. I looked and gasped when I saw what it was. Her purity ring. The words _True Love Waits _gleamed in my eyes. _I just took Clare Edwards virginity. _I thought.

Clare Edwards was finally mine. The girl who's been haunting my dreams is mine. MINE! I was her first, not her future husband, and especially not Eli.

_ Eli..._

**Sorry that was so short! Okay, so what do you think? Review and let me know. I didn't get a lot of reviews last time and I would really appreciate getting a few more this time. Besides, I really liked this chapter.**


End file.
